


(Not) Our Song

by McSpicyMcHandsoap



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, Hannah Montana - Freeform, Jesse keeps embarassing his tiny dragon bf with country music, Joke Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McSpicyMcHandsoap/pseuds/McSpicyMcHandsoap
Summary: After a long day of their obligations with Overwatch, Hanzo and Jesse decide to have a date night. While Hanzo prefers extravagence, his lover enjoys the simple things in the comfort of their own home. After a stereo system plays a certain song throughout their shared house, Hanzo's life is changed forever as their date didn't go exactly as planned.





	(Not) Our Song

"So, Jesse, can you dance?" Hanzo asked his boyfriend as their night was coming to an end. "Of course I can, sweetie pie." Was the response he got before Jesse was setting up the stereo in their shared home. Hanzo took this as a romantic gesture, they could dance the night away with the city lights behind them. The music playing wasn't slow like the archer expected. Instead, it was the energetic voice of a southern female. "POP IT, LOCK IT, POLKA DOT IT." The music blared. Hanzo shook his head and promptly went to bed, leaving Jesse alone to dance to the Hoedown Throwdown all by himself.

**Author's Note:**

> This will become multi chapter so leave song/scenerio suggestions.


End file.
